My wife is a GHOST?
by MyDhoLphino
Summary: yoochun terpaksa harus meninggalkan istrinya, junsu yg sedang hamil, untuk mengikuti perang antara korea selatan dan utara, ia berkata pada istrinya jika ia tak kembali berarti ia sudah tiada. korea selatan dan utarapun akhirnya berdamai, yoochun pun pulang dengan selamat, istrinya menyambutnya dengan haru, hingga suatu hari saat ia membeli beberapa keperluan di pasar, seorang yeoj
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

**My Wife is a GHOST?**

**title : My Wife is a GHOST?**

**cast : yoosu**

**rated : T**

**genre : horror,romance,humor.**

**warning : GS,ooc,typo,mature.**

**summary : yoochun terpaksa harus meninggalkan istrinya, junsu yg sedang hamil, untuk mengikuti perang antara korea selatan dan utara, ia berkata pada istrinya jika ia tak kembali berarti ia sudah tiada.**

**korea selatan dan utarapun akhirnya berdamai, yoochun pun pulang dengan selamat, istrinya menyambutnya dengan haru, hingga suatu hari saat ia membeli beberapa keperluan di pasar, seorang yeoja paruh baya penjual arak memberitahunya bahwa istrinya adalah hantu,BAD SUMMARY!**

**note : anyeong ~ saya author baru disini, ini fanfic pertama saya, semoga kalian suka ne^^.**

**fanfic ini terinspirasi dari film horror thailand, saya lupa lagi judulnya hehehe^^.**

**langsung saja~~~~~**

**HAPPY READING!^^**

"junsu-ah, aku akan pulang dengan cepat"

ucap yoochun, namja tampan itu mengecup kening sang istri dalam, lalu mengelus perut istrinya yang sedang hamil.

junsu hanya mengangguk dengan mata berkaca-kaca, ia sebenarnya tak mau sang suami ikut dalam peperangan, tapi yoochun terus meyakinkannya kalau yoochun tidak akan apa-apa dan akan kembali dengan selamat.

yoochun pun menaiki perahu kecil dengan ke-empat temannya yang sama ikut berperang, ia melambaikan tangannya pada sang istri yang sekarang sudah menangis, tapi tetap membalas lambaian tangannya.

#yoochun pov#

aku dan teman-temanku segera berbaris ketika mendengar teriakan panglima perang. semua orang yang ikut berperang pun berbaris di belakang, setelah mendengar ocehan panglima kami pun berjalan dengan lunglai ke arah tenda peristirahatan.

"dasar panglima tidak waras, memberi arahan perang lama sekali, seperti berpidato saja"

temanku taeyang, terus saja mengoceh, aku menyodorkan air mineral padanya, ia meneguknya hingga tak tersisa.

"gomawo, yoochun-ah"

ia pun membuang botol minuman itu kesembarangan arah, lalu merebahkan dirinya di karpet, aku pun merebahkan diriku di sebelahnya.

tak berapa lama orang-orang masuk ke tenda peristirahatan.

"ahk...!"

teriakku dan taeyang saat melihat orang-orang itu penuh dengan luka lebam dan bercak darah di baju mereka.

"yah! berisik!"

ttak...

sebuah botol mineral menghantam kepalaku dan taeyang, aku dan taeyang meringis kecil.

sambil memegang kepala, orang2 itu menatap aneh pada kami,

"yah! ada apa dengan kalian eoh?!"

tanya namja dari salah satu orang-orang tadi, dan yang menimpuk kepalaku dan taeyang dengan botol mineral.

"ah... aniya!, kami hanya kaget saja" jawabku dengan wajah berseri-seri.

namja itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan mendecak, ia pun ikut bergabung bersama teman-temannya yang sedang di obati karena luka parah mereka sehabis berperang.

#yoochun pov end#

junsu memasuki rumahnya yang terbuat dari kayu, rumahnya yang seperti rumah panggung tak memudahkannya untuk menaiki tangga rumahnya apalagi ia sedang hamil.

di dalam rumah tiba-tiba perutnya sakit, darah pun mengucur dari kakinya, ia pun terjatuh dan tak sadarkan diri,

dan pada saat itu juga lilin rumahnya mati dan beberapa detik kemudian hidup kembali, berbarengan dengan tersadarnya junsu,

junsu membawa anaknya yang ia lahirkan, menuju sungai di depan rumahnya, ia berdiri di atas jembatan kayu, lalu memanggil-manggil nama suaminya dengan nada aneh.

'yoochun-ah...'

dorr... dorr... brukk ...

suara tembakan terus terdengar, dari arah utara, banyak korban meninggal tergeletak dimana mana.

yoochun meringis kesakitan sambil memegang dadanya yang tertembak, teman-temannya pun tak beda jauh dengan dirinya. karena sudah tak kuat menahan sakit mereka pun bersembunyi di bawah gundukan tanah.

"aku menyerah saja, lebih baik aku ma-"

"yah!, kau jangan pantang menyerah!," teriak taeyang pada sungkyu karena temannya itu terus saja mengeluh.

"yah!, kalian dengar semuanya, kita tidak boleh pantang menyerah seperti dia!," taeyang menunjuk sungkyu "kita harus buktikan pada mereka, kalau kita bisa mengalahkan mereka, selama tubuh kita tetap utuh kita pasti bisa bertahan hid-"

"yah!... brengsek!"

ttuk...

taeyang menatap tajam namja di depannya, karena mamukulnya dengan batu, si namja pelaku pelemparan memperlihatkan tangan kanannya yang sudah putus.

"oh... jadi maksudmu, yang tubuhnya tidak utuh, tidak bisa bertahan hidup begitu?" tanya namja itu kesal.

taeyang hanya berseri-seri.

setelah 1 tahun berlalu, akhirnya peperanganpun berakhir, korea selatan dan utara memilih berdamai.

yoochun pun pulang dengan memakai perahu, ia pulang tak sendiri, ia membawa temannya yaitu taeyang, yunho, sungkyu, dan changmin.

perahu mereka memasuki perkampungan, yoochun mengernyitkan dahinya, ia merasa heran , perkampungan yang asalnya selalu ramai, sekarang menjadi sepi.

"yoochun-ah, kau bilang disini ramai, tapi kenapa sepi sekali" tanya yunho pada yoochun yang juga berpikiran sama.

"entahlah..." yoochun mengangkat bahunya tanda ia pun tidak tau.

perahupun akhirnya sampai di tempat tinggal yoochun dan istrinya yang memang lokasinya sangat terpencil dan jauh dari perkampungan, yoochun segera berlari tergesa-gesa ke atas rumahnya, meninggalkan teman-temannya di perahu.

"su-ie-ah...!"

grepp...

yoochun memeluk istrinya dengan erat, ia sangat merindukan istrinya. mereka saling berpelukan melepas rindu, junsu menggandeng tangan suaminya memasuki rumah, lalu menunjukan buah hati mereka.

"yoochun-ah, yoosu sudah lahir."

yoochun menatap istrinya tak percaya, ia langsung menggendong anaknya yang sangat imut itu, setelah puas menggendong anaknya, yoochunpun membaringkan kembali yoosu yang memang sudah tertidur.

"eoh!, junsu-ah aku membawa teman temanku, akan ku kenalkan kau pada mereka."

wajah junsu mendadak murung, karena tak mau suaminya melihat, ia pun sesegera mungkin tersenyum. merekapun keluar menemui teman2 yoochun.

"wah!, yoochun-ah apa ini istrimu eoh?, sangat cantik ne," puji taeyang dengan cengiran khasnya.

"ne, ini junsu istriku, junsu-ah mereka teman-temaku yang ikut berperang."

junsu tersenyum tipis pada teman2 yoochun,

"disana adalah rumah ahjummaku yang sudah lama meninggal," ucap yoochun dengan menunjuk sebuah rumah yang bersebrangan dengan rumah yoochun yang hanya di pisahkan oleh sungai, teman yoochun berbalik menatap rumah itu."kalian beristirahatlah disana," lanjut yoochun dengan tersenyum.

"yoochun-ah, b-boleh a-aku tinggal denganmu saja?" tanya sungkyu gugup.

"yah! apa kau mau mengganggu yoochun dan istrinya, biarkan mereka berdua-duaan huh... ," ucap taeyang dengan memukul kepala sungkyu,

sungkyu meringis pelan, sambil memegang kepalanya yang di pukul oleh taeyang.

"yah, hyung, aku hanya takut ahjumma yoochun gentayangan di rumah itu," ucap sungkyu dengan raut wajah takut.

"aish!, bocah ini," taeyang memukul lagi kepala sungkyu.

"ah.., sudah, sebaiknnya kita kesana, aku ingin istirahat, capek!, yoochun hyung, selamat malam!" changmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju perahu, diikuti yang lainnya.

diteras rumah, yoochun membaringkan kepalanya di paha junsu dengan tangan junsu mengelus kepalanya sayang,

"yoochun-ah.." panggil junsu.

"hm..."

"apa kau takut hantu?,"

"memangnya kenapa, su-ie baby, kau menanyakan itu?,"

"tidak, jawab saja"

"ne, aku memang takut hantu,!"

wajah junsu tiba-tiba murung, saat mendengar suaminya takut hantu.

"benarkah?,"

"ne,"

"yoochun-ah, bagaimana bila disini ada hantu?,!"

"aish!, kau ini, hoam... , aku ngantuk sekali ayo kita masuk kedalam dan tidur, su-ie,"

merekapun memasuki rumah untuk bergegas tidur,

"yoochun-ah, aku akan melihat yoosu sebentar,ne"

yoochun mengangguk, junsu pun beranjak pergi ke kamar anaknya.

junsu duduk di samping tempat tidur anaknya yang masih balita, ia mengelus kepala anaknya dengan sayang , lalu menyanyi dengan di sertai tangisan.

penduduk kampung yg mendengar nyanyian junsu, buru-buru menutup setiap pintu dan jendela rumah mereka.

"dia menyanyi lagi, ottoke?," ucap seorang yeoja paruhbaya dengan wajah ketakutan.

cit cit cit

suara burung kecil, membangunkan sungkyu dari tidurnya, ia pun mengambil burung itu,

"burung ini lucu sekali,"ucapnya.

"yah,yah!, keluar kau dari rumahku, berisik sekali," teriak taeyang pada burung yang di pegang sungkyu, karena kaget burung itu pun terbang dengan tidak stabil.

ttuk..

"ahk... yah!" taeyang meringis saat dirasanya sesuatu yang keras menimpuk bahunya.

"kau yang berisik!," teriak changmin.

"ah!, kalian sudah bangun, ayo kita belanja ke pasar!" ajak yoochun yang tiba tiba sudah berada di ambang pintu dengan senyum khasnya.

mereka menaiki perahu, sungkyu yang duduk di belakang menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan matanya melihat sosok junsu berdiri di hadapan jendela dengan menggendong anaknya. sungkyupun melambaikan tangannya pada junsu tapi junsu hanya diam tidak merespon lambaian tangan sungkyuu, sungkyu yang merasa kecewa menundukan kepalanya sebentar lalu kembali menatap junsu ia mengerutkan keningnya aneh, tapi ia menepis pikirannya, lalu kembali mendayung perahu.

setelah sampai di pasar, yoochun pun menghampiri penjual lobak diikuti teman2nya di belakang,

"ahjussi, berapa lobak ini?," tanya yoochun pada ahjussi penjual lobak dengan ramah.

si penjual lobak mendongakkan kepalanya, seketika raut wajahnya menjadi ketakutan.

"tidak, lobak ini tidak di jual, beli saja pada yang lain," si penjual lobak berlari tergesa-gesa meninggalkan lobaknya yg berserakan.

"aish!, orang itu, melihat kita seperti melihat hantu saja,!" ucap taeyang kesal,

mereka pun melanjutkan dengan membeli ikan, tapi sama saja si penjual ikan juga berlari ketakutan. semua pedagang yang di hampiri yoochun, pasti selalu berlari ketakutan.

"ada apa dengan pedagang-pedagang itu!, menjengkelkan sekali!" taeyang terus mengoceh di sepanjang perjalanan ke sebuah kedai arak.

"apa mungkin, kita diikuti hantu ahjumma yoochun, makanya mereka selalu berlari ketakutan.!" ucap sungkyu sambil mengusap-usap lehernya dengan raut wajah takut.

"aish!.., pikiranmu itu, terus saja... pada hantu ahjumma yoochun," changmin memukul bahu sungkyu pelan.

merekapun sampai di depan kedai arak, seorang ahjumma terlihat tertidur diatas meja dengan sebotol arak, yoochun menghampiri ahjumma itu,

"maaf, ahjumma, aku mau membeli beberapa arak,!"

si ahjumma mengangkat kepalanya, ia menatap yoochun dengan mata sedikit terbuka, si ahjumma terlonjak kaget saat melihat yoochun.

"eoh!, yoochun-ah, tinggalkan istrimu, ia sudah menjadi hantu, junsu sudah menjadi hantu!" ahjumma itu berucap dengan suara parau,

yoochun menganggap perkataan ahjumma itu mungkin hanya gurauan,

"ibu jangan mengatakannya, kau bisa celaka!" anak ahjumma itu, seungchul, langsung membawa eommanya ke dalam rumah, dan menutup pintu dengan rapat.

sungkyu yang memang merasa ada kejanggalan pada diri junsu, mengerutkan keningnya takut, sekarang pikirannya tertuju pada saat ia berada di perahu, ia melihat junsu yg berdiri di hadapan jendela dengan muka pucat dan yang ia lihat berarti tidak salah.

taeyang, yunho, changmin, dan sungkyu. duduk berkumpul di teras rumah bibi yoochun, mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat taeyang menari-nari, dengam menggerakan tangannya.

"aku jadi teringat perkataan ahjumma itu,"

mereka berhenti tertawa, mendengar ucapan sungkyu.

"sudahlah, ahjumma itu mungkin hanya mengigau," ucap changmin.

"tapikan, seseorang yg mabuk itu perkataannya tidak pernah berbohong"

"hah..., sungkyu-ah dari pada kau terus memikirkan hantu, lebih baik kau panggil yoochun...!," ucap yunho.

"aku tidak mau!," ucap sungkyu takut.

"yoochun-ah!"

sungkyu memanggil nama yoochun dengan nada takut, tapi yoochun tidak keluar rumah juga, iapun memberanikan diri menaiki tangga rumah yoochun,

brukk..

tangga ke tiga yang ia pijak rubuh menyebabkan ia terjatuh, untung saja kedua tanggannya memegang lantai rumah yoochun,

iapun berusaha naik ke atas, setelah diatas, ia membelalakan matanya, rumah yoochun begitu kotor dan penuh dengan sarang laba-laba.

"ju-ju-junsu-ssi, a-a-apa yoo-yoochun ada di dalam!"

tanya sungkyu, saat ia melihat junsu terduduk dilantai, junsu berdiri dari duduknya lalu ia membalikan badannya membelakangi sungkyu,

tes tes tes

"hah..."

sungkyu menggigit ke empat jarinya saat melihat darah mengucur dari selangkangan junsu, yang membuat ia ingin berteriak ialah dari selangkangan junsu keluar seorang bayi dengan penuh darah di badannya.

"ahkkkkkkk..."

"ahkkkkkkkk..."

sungkyu berteriak setelah bangun dari tidurnya, yunho yang sedang menari-nari terlonjak kaget.

"yah!, suaramu itu mengagetkan sekali,!" ucap taeyang sambil mengusap dadanya.

"aku tidak mau memanggil yoochun, kau saja hyung yang memanggil yoochun!" sungkyu menatap changmin dengan wajah takut.

"mwo!, tidak bisa, kau yang harus memanggil yoochun, kau kan yang paling muda, cepatlah sebelum tengah malam!," changmin mendorong sungkyu dari lantai rumah.

"hiks... kenapa mereka jahat sekali padaku..hiks..," ucap sungkyu sembari mengusap air matanya.

sungkyu hanya bisa berdiri tegang di depan rumah yoochun, ia takut mimpinya menjadi kenyataan, ia harus berhati-hati.

ia menaiki tangga rumah yoochun, langkahnya terhenti di tangga kedua,

"aku tidak akan tertipu,!"

ia melewati tangga ke tiga takut kejadian dalam mimpinya menjadi nyata.

brukk...

"aish!, tangga keempatpun ternyata rapuh, aigoo punggungku,!"

sungkyu segera berdiri, bagaimana sekarang caranya ke atas, tangganyapun sudah rubuh,

pluk

"ahkk...! aish, mengagetkan saja!"

teriak sungkyu pada sebuah bola yang tiba-tiba terjatuh dari atas rumah yoochun.

"hah..."

raut wajah sungkyu menjadi ketakutan, saat sebuah tangan panjang memungut bola itu, ia berlari tergesa-gesa menuju perahu.

"hyung!.. hyung!... hiks dugaanku benar junsu adalah hantu, aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, tangan junsu memanjang"

ucap sungkyu pada hyung2nya yg terus saja menari-nari,

"hyung tolong dengarkan aku kali ini saja!,"

mereka pun berhenti menari-nari, lalu menatap sungkyu

"mana mungkin, ada hantu secantik junsu, mungkin kau mengigau," ucap taeyang.

merekapun memasuki rumah karena malam sudah semakin larut meninggalkan sungkyu yg ketakutan di luar.

"yah!, tunggu aku,"

ttuk ttuk ttuk

"mianhe, yoochun hyung aku tak sengaja merusak tanggamu," ucap sungkyu pada yoochun yg sedang membenarkan tangga rubuh karena sungkyu tadi malam.

"ah... tidak apa-apa, sebaiknya kau ambilkan paku di kamarku!"

"ah, hyung, a-aku tidak bisa naik ke atas, suruh saja changmin hyung yg melakukannya,ne"

ucap sungkyu beralasan.

"hmm... kalau begitu panggil changmin!"

sungkyu segera memanggil changmin yang sibuk dengan sayuran-sayurannya,

"hm.. baiklah." ucap changmin dengan malas ia menaiki rumah yoochun, ia mengerutkan keningnya heran, rumah yoochun begitu berantakan dan kotor sarang laba laba bersarang di setiap atap rumah yoochun.

ia jadi teringat kata-kata pemuda anak penjual arak, jika kita ingin mengetahui junsu hantu atau bukan kita harus melihatnya di celah celah selangkangan kaki.

kebetulan ia melihat junsu yang sedang membersihkan dapur, changminpun merundukan badannya dan melihat kearah selangkangan junsu,

"changmin-ssi apa yg kau lakukan?!"

tanya junsu yg menyadari keberadaan changmin, changmin menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal,

"nn-ne, aku disuruh yoochun hyung mengambil paku di kamarnya"

"oh , ini ambilah" junsu menyerahkan sekotak perkakas pada changmin.

"terimakasih, junsu noona" changminpun tersenyum pada junsu yg di balas dengan anggukan kecil oleh junsu.

setelah changmin pergi, junsu tersenyum menyeringai dengan muka pucat.

'aku harus menyingkirkan mereka semua..'

.

.

.

TBC OR DELETED?


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

**My Wife is GHOST?**

**Tittle : My Wife is GHOST?**

**Cast : yoosu**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : horror,romance,humor.**

**Warning : GS,ooc,typo,Geje.**

**Summary : Yoochun terpaksa harus meninggalkan istrinya, Junsu yg sedang hamil, untuk mengikuti perang antara Korea selatan dan utara, ia berkata pada istrinya jika ia tak kembali berarti ia sudah tiada.**

**Korea selatan dan utarapun akhirnya berdamai, Yoochun pun pulang dengan selamat, istrinya menyambutnya dengan haru, hingga suatu hari saat ia membeli beberapa keperluan di pasar, seorang yeoja paruh baya penjual arak memberitahunya bahwa istrinya adalah hantu,BAD SUMMARY!**

**anyeong ~ saya datang bawa chapter 2'y nih, karena ide cerita saya buruk, jadi update'nya lama mianhe ne, semoga chapter ini lebih baik dari yang kemarin. **

**jangan lupa tinggalkan reviewnya.**

**fanfic ini terinspirasi dari film horror thailand, saya lupa lagi judulnya hehehe^^.**

**langsung saja~~~~~**

**HAPPY READING!^^**

**(chapter 2)**

**##########**

**(preview)**

"Changmin-ssi apa yg kau lakukan?!"

tanya Junsu yg menyadari keberadaan Changmin, Changmin menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal,

"nn-ne, aku disuruh Yoochun hyung mengambil paku di kamarnya"

"oh , ini ambilah" Junsu menyerahkan sekotak perkakas pada Changmin.

"terimakasih, Junsu noona" Changminpun tersenyum pada Junsu yg di balas dengan anggukan kecil oleh Junsu.

setelah Changmin pergi, Junsu tersenyum menyeringai dengan muka pucat.

'aku harus menyingkirkan mereka semua..'

.

.

.

(chapter 2)

##########

Changmin meletakkan sekotak perkakas yang di berikan Junsu, di atas gundukan tanah kecil di samping Yoochun, yang sedang mengatur letak tangga yang akan di paku,

"gomawo, Changmin." ucap Yoochun, tanpa menoleh pada Changmin karena sedang fokus mengatur tangganya.

"ne." jawab Changmin, lalu ia berjalan kearah Taeyang yang sedang memasak sup, aroma sup sudah memenuhi hidung Changmin, ia pun segera duduk berhadapan dengan Taeyang, lalu mengambil sendok berniat mencicipi sup yang terlihat menggiurkan itu, tapi tatapan tajam Taeyang membuat Changmin meletakkan sendok yang ia pegang tadi ke tempat semula, padahal ia hanya ingin tahu saja bagaimana rasa sup buatan Taeyang.

Taeyang mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan Changmin mengisyaratkan (pergilah kau).

changmin dengan kesal beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah tempat ia tadi menyimpan sayurannya.

matanya terbelalak ketika melihat sayuran yang sudah ia siapkan lengkap dengan bumbunya yang ia beli di pasar hilang semua. iapun berbalik menoleh pada Taeyang yang asik menikmati supnya.

"yah!, dasar pencuri!, pantas saja aroma supnya enak!." teriak Changmin kesal.

Taeyang tak memperdulikan teriakan Changmin, dan terus saja memakan supnya dengan lahap.

##########

Yunho berjalan dengan lunglai di atas rumpu-rumput liar yang tumbuh di setiap tanah hutan. hutan ini begitu luas, pepohonan tumbuh kokoh dengan daun yg lebat, tak mungkin jika di hutan ini tak terdapat binatang besar untuk diburu.

tapi faktanya, Yunho sudah mencari ke setiap tempat yg ia lewati, tapi tak satupun binatang yg ia lihat.

ia pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah Yoochun,

srukk...

tapi tak sengaja kakinya tersandung akar pohon besar, menyebabkan ia terjatuh dan meninidih sesuatu yang keras.

"hah!..."

mata musang Yunho membulat sempurna tatkala melihat benda yg ditindihnya adalah sebuah tengkorak utuh yang masih terdapat sedikit rambut di kepalanya dan di tangan kiri tengkorak itu terdapat cincin dengan ditengahnya di hiasi berlian merah yang tersemat di jari manisnya.

"ahkkkkkk..."

Yunho berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, dan berlari tergesa-gesa dengan raut wajah yang sangat ketakutan, pertama kalinya ia melihat tengkorak manusia dari jarak sedekat itu.

##########

brukk...

"ahkk ... "

Yunho tak sengaja menubruk Sungkyu yang sedang berjalan menuju pasar, membuat Sungkyu ikut berteriak kaget,

"hyung!, waeyo!... " ucap Sungkyu sambil mengusap-ngusap dadanya yang berdetak cepat.

"Sungkyu-ah!, apa kau masih ingat kata-kata Seungchul anak penjual arak itu eoh?" tanya Yunho dengan nada takut.

Sungkyu terlihat berpikir, beberapa detik kemudian ia mengangguk,

"memangnya kenapa hyung?" tanya Sungkyu bingung.

"aku tadi melihat tengkorak itu di hutan!,"

Sungkyu yang memang penakut langsung mendekati Yunho yang memang sama ketakutan,

"tuh kan, apa aku bilang, Junsu itu hantu hyung, siapa lagi yang tinggal disini kalau bukan Junsu dan Yoochun, dan gelagat Junsu itu sangat mencurigakan hyung." ucap namja bermata sipit itu dengan nada takut.

merekapun segera pergi ke rumah Yoochun untuk memberitahu Yoochun, Changmin dan Taeyang.

##########

Yoochun terlihat duduk di atas lantai rumahnya dengan keringat penuh membasahi pelipisnya, dari arah dapur terlihat Junsu berjalan dengan membawa beberapa minuman di atas nampan menghampiri Yoochun.

Yoochun tersenyum saat melihat istrinya tercinta menghampirinya dengan tersenyum tipis, Junsu menaruh nampannya di depan Yoochun, lalu duduk di samping suaminya yang kelelahan sehabis membenarkan tangga rumah yang rubuh.

"Junsu-ah, ada yang inginku bicarakan." Yoochun memegang tangan Junsu erat.

"bicara?, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Chunnie?." Yoochun menghela napas sebelum akhirnya bicara,

"aku hanya ingin tanya, kenapa orang-orang selalu terlihat takut saat aku bicara namamu di dekat mereka?, kemarin saat aku membeli lobak dengan Changmin, aku mengobrol dengan Changmin soal dirimu, dan mereka langsung berlari ketakutan sambil berkata 'jangan sebut nama itu, kau bisa celaka di bunuh hantu it-' "

srak..

sebelum Yoochun melanjutkan ucapannya, tiba-tiba Junsu berdiri dari duduknya.

tatapan Junsu menjadi dingin, ia segera menarik tangannya dari genggaman Yoochun lalu berbalik membelakangi Yoochun.

"jangan dengarkan mereka!, mereka hanya manusia yang tak punya belaskasihan!, apapun yang orang-orang katakan, kau jangan percaya perkataan mereka!." ucap Junsu dengan mata memerah menahan tangis.

hatinya selalu merasa takut bila orang-orang mengatakan itu di depan orang yang di sayanginya -Yoochun- karena ia takut kehilangan Yoochun, takut ditinggalkan Yoochun karena ia bukanlah manusia, dan itulah yang membuat ia selalu berusaha membunuh siapa saja yang berani memberitahu Yoochun soal dirinya yang sudah menjadi hantu.

termasuk seorang ahjumma penjual arak yang sudah tewas karena dibunuh olehnya.

Yoochun berdiri dari duduknya, lalu tangannya dengan sigap merengkuh tubuh Junsu kepelukannya, berniat menenangkan yeoja lumba -lumba itu.

"mianhe," ucap Yoochun pelan.

Yoochun tak habis pikir jika pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya membuat Junsu menangis seperti ini. ia hanya ingin Junsu tidak menyembunyikan apapun darinya, karena itulah ia menanyakan perihal orang-orang yang selalu menyebut istrinya hantu, mungkin saking bencinya mereka pada istrinya makanya mereka memanggil Junsu dengan sebutan hantu, apa mungkin istrinya berbuat kesalahan besar pada mereka?.

sementara itu, di ambang pintu berdiri dua orang namja dengan mata melihat lurus pada pasangan yang sedang berpelukan di depan mereka.

"kasihan mereka ne, hyung." ucap seorang namja sipit dengan mengelap airmatanya dengan baju namja didepannya.

"aish!, kau membuat baju ku basah," ucap namja bermata musang itu kesal.

"hyung, biarkan mereka berdua dulu, kita beritahu Yoochun hyung nanti malam saja." ucap Sungkyu yang terus menangis.

"ne, baiklah. Yoochun-ah, kau harus rela berpisah dengan Junsu, karena alam kalian berbeda." ucap Yunho dengan mata menatap Yoochun. mata musang itupun berpindah menoleh pada namja sipit yang yang masih saja menangis.

"yah! Kenapa kau menangis?!." tanya Yunho heran.

"aku hanya terharu hyung." jawab Sungkyu yang sudsh berhenti menangis.

"ck.. Ya sudah, ayo"

merekapun segera pergi dari rumah Yoochun menghampiri perahu, dan mendayung perahu tersebut ke arah rumah ahjumma Yoochun.

Junsu mempererat pelukannya pada Yoochun, lalu kepalanya ia tolehkan pada ambang pintu yang terbuka. Junsu tersenyum menyeringai dengan wajah membiru pucat dan mata hitam pekat seluruhnya, tak ada titik putih sedikitpun di dalam bola matanya itu.

'kalian tidak bisa memisahkanku dengan yoochun!,' seringaian terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

##########

malam begitu kelam, tak ada bintang bertaburan, bulan yang tertutupi awan membuat malam ini begitu kelam.

empat orang namja terlihat berkumpul membuat lingkaran kecil di dalam rumah yang terlihat kumuh itu.

"apa?, yang benar kau, mana mungkin orang secantik Junsu adalah hantu, kau pasti mengada-ngada supaya Yoochun menceraikan Junsu, dan kau akan mengambil Junsu darinya, iya'kan?!" ucap Taeyang tak percaya dengan cerita namja tampan bermata musang di hadapannya. mata Yunho membulat tatkala mendengar ucapan Taeyang. mana mungkin ia akan menjalani hidup dengan hantu. secantik apapun yeoja jika itu hantu ia tak mau menikah dengan yeoja itu.

"siapa yang mau merebut Junsu dari Yoochun?, enak saja kau." ucap Yunho dengan tubuh sedikit bergetar merinding.

"ahk...! sudahlah, aku bosan mendengar omong kosong itu lagi!." Changmin menarik bantal dan selimutnya, lalu melemparkan kedua benda itu pada Yunho.

"yah!, kalau kau tak percaya akan ku buktikan sekarang juga, ikut aku ke hutan!." Yunho yang kesal pada Changmin dan juga Taeyang yang tak percaya dengannya berniat untuk membuktikan, dengan pergi ke hutan ke tempat ia melihat sebuah tengkorak kemarin.

##########

Sungkyu, Changmin dan Taeyang berjalan mengikuti Yunho dari belakang menuju hutan. malam begitu gelap, hanya dua buah lilin yang menerangi perjalanan mereka.

tiba-tiba Yunho menghentikan langkahnya, saat dirasanya sebuah benda halus seperti bulu, jatuh dan menempel pada kakinya, raut wajah nya menjadi ketakutan. Sungkyu, Changmin, Taeyang yang melihat raut wajah Yunho ikut merasa takut.

"ada apa yunho-ah?" tanya taeyang penasaran.

"ku-kurasa ada ulat bulu menempel pa-pada kakiku." ucap Yunho dengan gemetar, karena memang ia takut pada ulat bulu yang mempunyai tubuh kenyal dengan bulu-bulu di sekujur tubuhnya.

"aish!, kupikir ada apa, ternyata hanya ulat bulu, dasar penakut!." ucap Changmin dengan disertai ejekan, ia merundukan badannya, lalu mengarah'kan lilin yang ia pegang ke bawah kaki Yunho, dan saat itu juga matanya terbelalak kaget. dengan raut wajah ketakutan.

"hyung, itu bukan ulat bulu." ucap Changmin dengan nada takut.

"benarkah?!."

mereka merundukan badan mereka untuk melihat apa yang di maksud Changmin, seketika raut wajah mereka memucat,

sebuah tengkorak tergeletak sangat dekat di depan mereke, bulu kuduk mereka berdiri merinding, apalagi Yunho, dengan kaki bergetar hebat, karena rambut tengkorak itulah yang menempel pada kakinya.

"ahkkk..."

mereka berteriak serempak, dengan berlari sekencang-kencangnya meninggalkan hutan.

Di sebuah pohon tak jauh dari tempat tadi mereka berlari seseorang duduk di atas pohon dengan menatap kepergian mereka. mata hitam pekatnya begitu hitam tak ada warna putih setitikpun, rambut yang panjang dengan wajah biru pucat membuat kesan seram begitu terpancar dari wajahnya.

"hiks... chunnie, ..hiks.. tak ada seorangpun yang bisa memisahkan mu dariku, ...hiks.. siapapun itu orangnya, aku akan membunuhnya!, yah aku akan membunuhnya..!" ucapnya di sertai tangisan memilukan.

##########

"cepat...! kita harus pergi dari sini sekarang juga!." ucap Taeyang yang langsung mengemasi barang-barangnya sesampainya di rumah ahjumma Yoochun.

"sekarang kalian percaya'kan padaku dan Sungkyu?." ucap yunho, sambil membawa barang-barangnya.

"ne, ne " ucap Changmin dan Taeyang.

mereka tampak panik. Sungkyu dan Yunho yang memang sudah membereskan barang-barangnya dari kemarin, langsung keluar menuju perahu dengan terbirit-birit.

"yah! tunggu aku dan Changmin pabbo!." teriak Taeyang, saat melihat Sungkyu dan Yunho berlari menaiki perahu, Taeyang dan Changmin semakin cepat membereskan barang-barang mereka.

"kami akan kembali setelah memberitahu Yoochun!." teriak Yunho yang sudah mendayung perahu itu ke arah rumah Yoochun.

setelah perahu sampai di depan jembatan kayu, Sungkyu dan Yunho segera menaiki jembatan kayu kecil tersebut dengan berlari menenteng barang- barang mereka yang tidak terlalu banyak itu.

"Yoochun-ah!, Yoochun-ah!." Yunho terus memanggil-manggil Yoochun dengan panik, tapi orang yang di panggil tak kunjung keluar juga.

"Yoochun hyung!, hah... ba-bagaimana ini hyung, Yoochun hyung tidak keluar-keluar juga." mereka sudah berkeringat dingin. takut jika Junsu terbangun. tapi jika mereka tinggalkan Yoochun sama saja dengan mereka mengkhianati Yoochun, lagi pula Yoochun adalah sahabat baik mereka, mana mungkin mereka membiarkan Yoochun tinggal dengan hantu sendirian, pokoknya mereka tak boleh pantang menyerah sebelum menyelamatkan Yoochun dari Junsu.

"ah..! Sungkyu, Yunho hyung, kalian datang juga, Junsu mana?!." tiba-tiba Yoochun datang dari arah pintu dengan wajah berseri-seri, lalu menghampiri Yunho dan Sungkyu yang kebingungan karena Yoochun menanyakan Junsu pada mereka.

"Ju-Junsu?!" ucap mereka berdua.

"ne, aku dan Junsu akan merayakan hari pernikahan kita, makanya Junsu memanggil kalian datang kemari, mana Junsu dan yang lainnya?, kenapa kalian datang berdua?." tanya Yoochun dengan senyum tak lepas dari bibirnya.

Sungkyu dan Yunho saling berpandangan dengan ekpresi yang sulit diartikan. Yoochun yang melihat itu mengerutkan keningnya heran dengan sikap teman-temannya yang tak biasanya itu.

"yah!, memang ada apa, apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Junsu, Taeyang dan Changmin hm..?" Sungkyu dan Yunho mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Yoochun yang terlihat khawatir.

"hyung..! hyung...! Sst.. " Sungkyu langsung menarik tangan Yoochun dan berjongkok dengan jari telunjuk ia taruh di depan bibirnya.

"aish!, waeyo?" ucap Yoochun kesal, karena tiba- tiba di tarik begitu saja.

"Yoochun-ah.., ada yang ingin aku dan Sungkyu bicarakan, ini sangat penting dan rahasia, jadi tidak ada yang boleh tau termasuk istrimu juga ne!," ucap Yunho dengan wajah tegang.

##########

brakkk...

"ahkkk..."

suara pintu yang dibuka dengan kerasnya, membuat Changmin dan Taeyang berteriak kaget dan melempar tas mereka kearah pintu itu, dan mengenai seorang namja hingga sang namja tersebut jatuh tersungkur di atas lantai, namja itu meringis kesakitan.

"aish..! hah..hah.. Seungchul-ah.., ku pikir hantu membuat jantungan saja, bagaimana kalau aku mati disini eoh?!" ujar Taeyang dengan terengah-engah sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Seungchul yang sedeng berdiri dari duduknya karena terjatuh atas insiden tadi.

"ne!, bagaimana kalau kami mati disini?!, apa kau mau menguburkan jasad kami sendiri eoh?!" ucap Changmin menyetujui ucapan Taeyang.

"minhae, soal'nya aku sedang terburu-buru datang kesini, hah..hah.." ujar Seungchul sambil mengatur napas'nya yang terengah-engah.

"memangnya ada apa kau datang kesini?" tanya Changmin dengan tangan mulai mengambil barang-barangnya yang berserakan tadi, karena tas yang ia lempar tadi menyebabkan sebagian barangnya keluar dari tas, begitupun Taeyang.

Seungchul pun duduk di dekat Taeyang yang sedang mengemasi bajunya yang belum sempat ia cuci.

"begini.., kemarin ibuku dibunuh oleh hantu itu.."

"hah!" Changmin dan Taeyang tiba-tiba berhenti dengan aktivitas mereka dan mendekati Seungchul dengan ekpresi kaget.

"oh.., kenapa ibumu di bunuh?" tanya Changmin.

Seungchul menghela napas berat,

"itu karena..., ibuku memberitahu Yoochun hyung tentang istrinya, kalian juga tahukan waktu itu ibuku berkata apa pada Yoochun hyung, dan malam'nya ibuku hilang, sudah 4 hari aku cari dan ternyata jasad ibuku ada di dekat hutan, sungguh malang nasib ibuku." ucap Seungchul dengan sedih, menceritakan perihal ibunya meninggal.

"sabarne, ibumu pasti senang, di surga sana" ucap Taeyang ikut bersedih dan berduka cita atas kematian ibu Seungchul.

"hiks.. kurasa ibuku tidak akan bahagia di surga," ucap Seungchul yang sudah mengeluarkan airmata kesedihannya.

"emangnya kenapa?, semua orang pasti akan bahagia di surga." tanya Changmin heran.

"karena ibuku pemabuk, dia pasti tidak akan masuk surga." ucap Seungchul kesal, mengingat ibunya adalah seorang pemabuk tingkat dewa.

"iya, benar juga," Taeyang dan Changmin mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Seungchul.

hening...

"hah!" setelah beberapa saat hening melanda, Changmin dan Taeyang saling berpandangangan, lalu mereka menatap Seungchul,

"wae!," ucap Seungchul heran di tatap seperti itu oleh kedua orang di depannya.

"apa ibumu meninggal karena memberitahu Yoochun tentang Junsu?." tanya Changmin panik, dan menunggu jawaban dari mulut seungchul.

Seungchul mengangguk malas.

Changmin dan Taeyang saling berpandangan kembali, dengan kedua bola mata mereka yang membulat.

"Sungkyu/Yunho" teriak mereka bersamaan.

Sambil melihat ke belakang, kearah rumah Yoochun.

.

.

.

**TBC OR DELETED?**

**Gimana-gimana pasti bosen ya bacanya?, mianhe kalau fanfik jelek ini bikin bosen.**

**ternyara buat fanfic itu susah ne, butuh pemikiran otak yang sangat luar biasa.**

**saya gak bisa bicara terlalu banyak.**

**jadi mohon RCL.**

**Ditunggu Review'nya ~~~**

**Pojok balesan ::**

**BLACKnote : **makasih atas sarannya. ini udah lanjut.

**ifa. : **di cap ini udah di cantumin kok, ekspresi Junsu jadi hantu.

**ranimaharsi : **makasih. ini udah lanjut.

**Jaylyn Rui : **iya, Junsu dan anak'nya meninggal karena melahirkan, dan gak ada yang nolongin mereka, makanya mereka meninggal. ini udah lanjut.

**R407 : **iya.

**Cute Lil Duck : **makasih atas sarannya, itu sangat membantu.

**valen slow slow : **ne, ini udah lanjut. saya kurang tahu nama-nama asli pemainnya.

**meotmeot : **Yoosu udah meninggal barengan ama Junsu. iya, benar.

**#Maaf kalau tidak di sebutkan satu-persatu#**

**Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview fanfic geje ini!.**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!. #dadah geje# **


End file.
